1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrap-around absorbent shield for preventing contamination and/or leakage, and, more particularly, to an absorbent neck sponge.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is useful in many undertakings to have the ability to prevent liquids or semi-liquid substances that are present on one part of one's body from leaking to or contaminating another part of one's body. An example of such an undertaking is when the inside of one's mouth is being manipulated during an examination and/or procedure performed by a dentist, oral surgeon, periodontist, and/or dental hygienist. In such a situation, it is common for fluids, such as saliva and/or blood, to flow out from the mouth or a combination of solids and fluids to spray or spew from the mouth. Another example of an undertaking that requires such protection is the eating of messy foods (or the eating of foods by those who are messy, e.g., children, babies, and the mentally or physically impaired). Yet another example of a task which requires protection from fluids is hairdressing or hair coloring, where various noxious fluids are applied to one portion of the body, but such fluids may cause harm or discomfort if they flow to other parts of the body. Still another example of a task that may require protection from fluids is a dermatological procedure where a chemically active substance is being applied to a portion of one's skin. A further example is when one has a wound and/or covering of a wound or medical condition, such as a cast, which must be protected from dampness or from getting soaked in the rain.
There are a myriad of circumstances in which one may wish to protect a portion of one's body from the flow of fluids from another portion of one's body and/or from the general environment. One common solution for protecting oneself from leakage and/or contamination from fluids is the bib or apron, which are typically used to protect one from, for example, food one is eating or contaminants from a dental procedure. There are numerous examples of typical leakage and/or contamination prevention means in the prior art, both for food and for dental procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,849 to Lansing et al. shows the typical dental procedure bib, with a novel means for fastening the bib around the patient's neck. This conventional means leaves a large portion of the neck and upper chest unprotected from either substances that may flow down the patient's neck or substances sprayed or spewed forth from the patient's mouth. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,473 to Bothwell describes a means which prevents contamination of the neck by covering the entire head of a dental patient with a hood, except for a hole for the patient's mouth. This contamination prevention means is bit severe, and may make the patient feel too constrained, if not entombed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,870 to Hudson shows a typical infant's bib, in a novel cardioidal shape, which is tied by strips of fabric in the back. While certainly useful, such a bib does not create a seal between the bib and the baby's neck, thereby allowing fluids, semi-fluids, and/or fluids and solids to seep past the point where the bib is tied around the infant's neck. If one attempts to tie the bib tightly enough to prevent seepage, it could be uncomfortable for the infant, and possibly dangerous.
As shown above, typical leakage and/or contamination prevention means do not provide a comfortable apparatus to prevent the flow of materials past the point of attachment on the subject's body.
Therefore, there is a need for a device to stop the flow of any fluids, semi-fluids, and/or fluids and solids from sliding past a certain point of the subject's body.